Una noche sin respuesta
by angelita del mal
Summary: 2 de noviembre día de muertos, un viaje a visitar a su familia y visitantes inesperados.


**Una noche sin respuesta**

Como hace mucho que no veíamos a la familia de papá que está en denali, toda mi familia decidió que íbamos a ir a visitarlos el fin de semana ya que para los miembros de mi familia era muy fácil realizar ese viaje sin problemas.

El viaje fue de lo más rápido papa ida a 200 por hora, solo porque quería que el viaje fuera más corto ya que Jacob ida con nosotros, claramente no nos íbamos ha alejar por tanto tiempo, papa quería que se fuera corriendo pero me negué rotundamente a que lo hiciera correr asta denali.

Al llegar fuimos resididos por la tía Carmen, el tío Eleazar, tía Kate y tía tanya que nos saludaron con gran euforia a todos, bueno a casi todos, al único que realmente no saludaron eufóricamente fue a Jacob, era de esperarse, pero aun así me hiso sentir incomoda, cuando entramos a la casa en la sala pude observar una larga mesa llena de comida, con velas, flores y algunas fotos de gente que no reconocí.

-que es esto tía?- le pregunte a tía Carmen que volteo a ver a que me refería, al momento de darse cuenta a que me refería se acerco.

-esta es una ofrenda para los muertos, es una tradición mexicana, cuando yo era humana la poníamos en mi casa- me contesto mientras veía la mesa con un semblante que me pareció triste.

- ¿y quiénes son estas personas?- pregunte señalando las fotos de las personas que no conocía.

- esta de aquí es Irina- al mencionar el nombre sus ojos se oscurecieron- este de acá es vasilii- dijo rápidamente mostrándome la foto para que la pudiera ver mejor- y esta es sasha, vivían con nosotros antes-

-¿y que les paso?-

- ellos murieron hace tiempo querida- dijo en un susurro, luego levanto la cara y me mostro una sonrisa- ellos están en un mejor lugar, y nos cuidan desde el cielo- sele formo una gran sonrisa al decir esas palabras.

- se dice que si estas despierto hasta las 12 de la noche, puedes ver los fantasmas de los muertos que vienen a comer- dijo tio Eleazar desde atrás de nosotros

-enserio- dije emocionada.

- eso es lo que cuentan, en México es muy conocida esa leyenda- contesto Carmen sonriendo.

- en ese caso yo quiero verlos- dije muy decidida.

- no creo que sea buena idea que estés tanto tiempo despierta- dijo mi mamá que estada recargada en la puerta junto con papá.

-vamos mamá, yo quiero verlos- dije poniendo mi carita de pero a medio morir

- mmmm… no es bueno que manipules a la gente para conseguir lo que quieres- dijo mamá rodando los ojos al ver mi expresión.

- ¿ya entonces eso es un sí?- pregunte feliz ya que conocía ese ademan.

-si pero no te puedes quedar sola esperando- contesto mamá con voz de derrota.

-gracias- grite y me voltee a ver a Jacob con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – te quedaras despierto con migo?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

- si ya sabes la respuesta porque preguntas?- pregunto Jacob y escuche la risa de papá a mis espaldas.

-por que sabe que no le dirás que no- dijo papá riendo-

Antes de que algo más pasara haga re la mano de Jacob y lo jale para ir al jardín ya que faltada un buen rato para que fueran las 12 de la noche.

Fuimos a cazar y a correr un rato para esperar que diera la hora y regresar, cuando regresamos la casa estada completamente sola, y las únicas luces que se veían en la casa eran las de las velas.

Encontramos una nota en la puerta de la casa que nos confirmo que estada sola.

_Ness_

_Fuimos a cazar regresamos pronto, pórtate bien._

_Te queremos_

Entramos a la casa y nos acomodamos en el sofá que estada cerca de la ofrenda, decidimos no prender la luz ya que a ninguno de los dos nos afectada el que estudiara apagada la luz.

En un momento, no sé cómo, me gano el cansancio del viaje y me quede dormida en los brazos de Jacob que me tenia sujeta a su cuerpo, desperté al escuchar un fuerte estruendo que venía de la casina.

Empecé a mover los brazos de jake y me incorpore para ir a ver que avía causado el estruendo en la cocina al entrar no escuche nada pero de golpe sentí una mano tocándome el hombro y un soplo en la oreja, al voltear no encontré a nadie.

-no es gracioso- dije en voz baja y tenue.

A lo que alguien conteste con una gran risotada a mis espaldas, volvía a voltear algo asustada y de nuevo no avía nadie, no podía percibir ningún aroma que me ayudara a determinar quien estada en la casa con nosotros.

Decidí ir a despertar a Jacob, pero duerme como tronco, sin importar cuanto lo moviera él no se despertaría. En ese momento sentí que alguien tocada de nuevo mi hombro.

Al voltear vi un cráneo.

Solté el grito de mi vida al verlo Jacob salto y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-emmett- grito tía ros al entrar a la casa.

- te dije que sería genial comprar esta mascara, viste su cara de susto- dijo tío em quitándose la máscara.

- que malo eres tío- dije en un puchero.

- será mejor que vallan a dormir a alguno de los cuartos, se ven cansados los dos dijo tía tanya viéndonos a Jacob y a mí.

A lo que solo asentimos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Al despertar encontré una flor en el buro cerca de la cama con una nota.

_Lamento el susto, solo quería un poco de agua._

_Atte.:_

_Sasha._


End file.
